A Lack of Color
by brandnewx3
Summary: "This is fact not fiction. For the first time in years." A song fic based off of the Death Cab for Cutie song "A Lack of Color".


Okay, this is my first song fic, and my second of all fan fics that I have posted. Though I have much better ones to post, but can't find the time to type them from my notebook.__

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars, the tv show or the book series. I do not own the song "A Lack of Color" by Death Cab For Cutie.  
**_

* * *

_**"A Lack Of Color"**_

___And when I see you  
I really see you upside down_

Meeting her, in the bar, that afternoon before starting school, she had turned my world upside down. I connected with her, and she with me. I went home that night thinking I had just met the one. _Thee one._ The one girl I wanted to spend the rest of my entire life getting to know.

_But my brain knows better  
It picks you up and turns you around  
Turns you around, turns you around_

Then that next morning, the heavens threw my through a loop. She was my student. The girl I made out with in a college bar's bathroom turned out to be my student. And no matter how much I didn't want it to be true, it was.

_If you feel discouraged  
That there's a lack of color here_

That's when I had to call it, what ever _this_ was, off. It couldn't happen. So I tried to ignore her. Tried to not look at her every time I taught the lesson, or read from a book, or graded papers while the class did their assignment. It couldn't happen, and I had to try to drill that notion into my head.

_Please don't worry lover  
It's really bursting at the seams  
For absorbing everything  
The spectrum's a to z_

But when I saw her, standing there in the stairwell at her dead friend's funeral, so down, so broken, so helpless, I just couldn't get over the fact that I wanted to be there for her. To be the shoulder she could cry on. To be the guy she turns to.

That's when I kissed her. After I swore off trying to do anything intimate with her, I kissed her. My lips hadn't touched her's since that afternoon at the bar and they had been dying to do so once more.

_This is fact not fiction  
For the first time in years_

I've never felt this way about another girl before. Sure the few times I really was interested in a girl and wanted to start up a relationship out of pure loneliness but with her, it was some how different. I can't put it in words. When ever I see her my heart involuntarily clenches. At times my palms sweat. And other times my voices catches in my throat. 

_all the girls in every girlie magazine  
Can't make me feel any less alone_

Seeing her with other guys had been hard to deal with. When I called it off with her for fear of the possibility of losing my job, losing her, and getting in trouble with the her parents and the school board, I thought she'd be more heartbroken of me than to go out right away with Noel Kahn. The whole reason I told her things had to change was the only way I could still be able to see her, listen to her in class and not in a jail cell.

But now she barely even acknowledges my presence. Which is exactly what I didn't want to have to deal with in making that decision.

Being with out her, I've never felt more alone in my entire life.

_I'm reaching for the phone_

I _have _to hear her voice. I missed it so terribly the past few weeks when I was gone, and since I came back. Like her name, Aria, she is like the air, wonderful, beautiful, fleeting, yet needed for sustaining life.

I had never known that she could sing, but when I walked in that class room, it was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. 

_To call at 7:03 [and] on your machine I slur a plea for you to come home  
But I know it's too late_

When she didn't answer her phone, I got the message she was trying to convey… She didn't want to talk to me.

Had I had known that things would turn out like this, I would have never called it off.

But its too late. Too god damn late.

_I should have given you a reason to stay_

I should have given her a reason to stay.

_Given you a reason to stay  
Given you a reason to stay  
Given you a reason to stay_

_This is fact not fiction  
For the first time in years _


End file.
